Bucket Lists
by llamawithacoolhat
Summary: Modern AU short story: Dean and Castiel are two men who grew up together with normal lives and normal people. One day, while Dean is cleaning out his room he finds a box full of mementos, including two 'bucket lists' him and Cas wrote when they were just kids. Destiel.


_Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever with a new short story called "Bucket Lists". Yes, this is a Destiel story. I wrote this story for my wife, Turd, who is a hardcore Destiel shipped and probably the most kinky person I know online. There is no sex (sorry), but if you have an idea for a short story you want me to write with a bit of lemon in it I would be more than happy to write that for you. _

_In case you didn't read the summary (?), this is a modern AU where Dean and Cas have lived normal lives as humans and grew up together as children. They are in their mid twenties and that's where this story starts off._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Bucket Lists

Modern AU Dean/Cas

* * *

Dean grunted as he lifted up a rather large cardboard box from a pile to carry up to the attic. He had been cleaning out his room for the past hour, trying to get rid of all of the crap he didn't need (which, in his opinion, had gathered far too fast). So far he'd found an old Batman and Robin comic book, his mother's recipe for homemade apple pie, a box of Sam's old legos, and a hunting knife that his Uncle Bobby had given him for his 16th birthday. A small smile spread across Dean's face as he looked over to the nightstand next to his bed where he had placed the beautiful silver knife. He couldn't believe that he'd lost it within this pile of junk. It must have fallen in one of the boxes when he'd moved to his new house.

A knock on the front door caused Dean to drop the box back on his bed and walk out of the room. The man wiped off some dust from his black sweatpants before opening the door to reveal his old friend, Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." The blue eyed man said in his deep, raspy voice.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said, holding open the door and gesturing for the other man to come in. "I thought I gave you a key."

"You did." Cas said, stepping into the house and kicking off his shoes. Dean opened his mouth and then closed it, put off yet again by his friend's lack of explanation for his actions. Instead, he shook his head and closed the door with a smile.

"I was just going through some old stuff." Dean said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He handed one to Cas and started back towards his bedroom.

"Have you found anything of interest?" Cas asked, not opening the bottle, but instead choosing to stare at it as he followed Dean into the master bedroom.

"Nah, not really." Dean said, throwing the cap of the beer bottle in the trash can and sitting back on his bed. "Just some old papers and toys from when we were kids."

Castiel nodded and stiffly sat on the edge of the bed, peering into the box that Dean had previously been moving up into the attic. Without looking, he set his unopened beer on the nightstand next to Dean's hunting knife and then reached into the box, pulling out a tattered manila envelope.

"Interesting…" He muttered quietly to himself, reaching into the open top.

Dean watched curiously as Cas pulled out two pieces of notebook paper from the envelope. It took him less than a second to recognize what they were- after all, how could he forget his own handwriting?

"No way." Dean laughed, reaching forward and plucking one of the papers from Cas's hands. "Do you remember these- our 'bucket lists' from when we were in middle school?"

A tight smile crossed over Cas's lips as he carefully opened the paper with his handwriting. Of course he remembered these- how could he not? They had written these in 6th grade detention when him and Dean had been caught trying to sneak into the girl's locker room. That was Dean's genius plan.

"Yes." Castiel hummed happily, reading over his writing. He let out a soft chuckle. "Use glow in the dark finger paint." The brunet man said, reading off the first bullet point. "I still haven't done that."

"Dress up in laced underwear." Dean read the first one on the list and almost hit his head on the wall as he laughed. "Well I can cross that bad boy off the list."

"Go to… taco bell." Cas looked up from his paper, slightly embarrassed by his younger self as Dean struggled to keep his beer from spilling all over the bed.

"You've never been to taco bell?" Dean wheezed, finally deciding that setting his beer on the ground would be the best option.

"Of course I have, Dean." Cas grumbled, flattening a crumpled side of his paper. "I just hadn't when I was in 6th grade…"

"Wow man, really? No potato oles or Dorito shelled tacos?" Dean asked, crossing his right leg over his left and staring at Cas, who shook his head.

"Michael was not overly fond of Mexican food." Ah yes, Michael, Castiel's older brother. It had always seemed weird to Dean that he'd never seen Cas's parents before. They were always gone or at work whenever Dean paid a visit to Cas's house, which was probably why they spent so much time at his.

"Full body massage." Dean said, deciding to change the subject. He let out a small breath and cracked his neck. That actually didn't sound so bad right now.

"Own a bee garden."

"A bee garden?" Dean gave Cas an incredulous look. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that this man was real.

"Yes, Dean." Cas said ever so slightly defensive. "Bees are very peaceful creatures." Dean held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, Cas, whatever floats your boat." He looked back down at his list. "Drive-in movie with the impala. Damn, do they even have any more of those movie theaters?" Cas shrugged.

"Watch the bees." Dean looked up at Cas, confused as to how that related to the one he just read off. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't a suggestion, but it was actually one of Cas's items on his list.

"What the hell is with you and bees, Cas?"

"They are very-

"Yeah, yeah, peaceful creatures, I remember." Dean looked down at the paper in his hands. "Have sex with a pornstar… Still working on that one." Cas grunted, whether in acknowledgement or disapproval, Dean honestly couldn't tell.

"Make a snow angel." Cas said quietly. Dean sat up, staring at his friend in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you've never made a snow angel?"

"No, Dean, nor have I seen snow."

"That's it," Dean picked up his beer and took a sip. "You and me, Iowa, this winter, snow angels." Cas finally shifted his weight on the bed and lifted his feet to rest on the mattress, staring at Dean.

"Do you really mean it, Dean?" He asked, unable to help the excitement that leaked into his normally monotone voice.

"Yeah, man." Dean smirked. "We'll take an entire week to vacation up there. We'll make snow angels and igloos- even have snowball fights, I promise." A bright smile spread across Castiel's lips, causing a ripple effect on Dean, who smiled back in return.

"What's your next one?" Cas asked, finally breaking away from Dean's gaze to look at his paper. The blonde man self-consciously turned his paper so Cas couldn't see it.

"I uh… Teach children." He said. Cas said nothing, only staring back at him. "I've always kinda liked kids." Dean admitted, feeling the need to explain his choice. "In a non-pedo way." Cas tilted his head to the side, signaling his confusion, and Dean sighed, looking down at his paper in embarrassment. Why did he say that? Telling Cas that he liked teaching kids sounded so… feminine. Dean shifted uncomfortably and took another sip of beer.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Get a tattoo." Well that one threw Dean off completely.

"Really? A tattoo?" Cas nodded, staring down at his piece of paper. "You don't really seem like the type of person to want a tattoo. What kind were you thinking?"

"I dunno…" Cas said, leaning back against the headrest and staring at the ceiling. "Maybe something in a different language? Or something with angel wings." Dean nodded as he listened.

"Angel wings- I could see that." He said thoughtfully. The two were silent for a moment; each imagining what Cas would look like with a tattoo. The thought seemed absurd only a few minutes ago, but now it was the most logical thing in the world. "Kiss in the rain."

"Hm?" Cas looked over at Dean, previously too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize that his friend had spoken again.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." Dean said. Cas nodded in agreement and looked down at his paper. He looked as though he were about to say the last item on the list, but quickly looked up, folding the paper back into the small rectangle he had found it as. "What is it?" Dean asked, watching Cas replace his paper into the manila envelope. "Was the tattoo your last one?"

"No." Castiel was slowly turning red, the color making its way up from his neck to his cheeks. "It wasn't."

"What was your last one?" Dean asked, shuffling closer to Cas to try to snatch the paper. Castiel glared at Dean and turned away, keeping the envelope far out of the man's reach.

"It's stupid, Dean." Cas said quietly, not looking at the man.

"Aw, come on." Dean encouraged with a small smile. Cas didn't say anything. "Look, I'll read you my last one if you read me yours." Dean looked down at his paper. "It can't be that bad-

Now it was Dean's turn to blush and look away from his paper. The blonde man ran a hand through his hair and awkwardly scooted away from Cas, folding his own paper shut. Why didn't he ever completely read anything before going ahead? Dean took a gulp from his beer, saddened when he realized that he was almost out.

"What did yours say?" Cas asked quietly, still not looking at Dean.

Dean pressed his lips together and ran his thumb over the crumpled paper in his hands.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Dean, I can tell when you're lying."

"It's nothing important." Dean said, on the verge of snapping. "Just let it go." Cas sighed and turned around to look at Dean, wanting to know what his last one was, but not wanting to share.

"Dean, please…"

"Cas, don't." Dean refused to look at him, knowing that he would only be met by a pair of puppy eyes so damn close to the ones that his younger brother always used on him.

"What if we read them at the same time?"

Dean was silent, staring at the wall ahead of him for a moment. That was a reasonable offer, but he still wasn't in the mood for sharing. The blonde man sighed and turned his head to refuse again, only to curse himself as he fell for Cas's trap. Watery, blue eyes stared up at him, begging for him to agree. Dean's mouth opened and he looked down at Cas's ridiculously pink lips to avoid his eyes. No, no that wasn't any better. Dean groaned and rested his head in the hand that still held his paper.

"Fine." He grumbled. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal, was it? As long as he didn't make it one.

Cas smiled, not moving away from Dean. "Alright, on three. One…"

Dean sighed, "Two…"

"Three. Kiss a guy."

"Kiss a guy."

They were both dead silent. Dean slowly turned his head back to face Cas, who was staring at him blankly. Did that really just happen? The blonde man opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to unravel the tension that had just shot up in the room while Cas's baby blue eyes widened the size of saucers. The brunet's eyes flickered down to Dean's wet lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Wow…" Dean whispered. "We were some weird kids."

Suddenly, Cas leaned forward and caught his lips on Dean's. Their noses brushed past each other and Cas winced as he felt Dean's stubble rub across his smooth chin. Dean didn't know what was happening, or even why he closed his eyes and lifted his hand to cup Cas's cheek. He was shocked, but Cas's lips felt so… good. The paper dropped from his hand onto the bed, and Cas scooted closer to him, deepening the kiss. It was only when Dean felt the bottle he was clenching tightly between his fist crack that he opened his eyes, panic settling in.

Dean pushed away from Cas and nearly fell off of the bed as he struggled to catch his breath. His heart was pounding, thoughts jumbled as he sat up and placed his empty bottle on the stand beside him.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I-

Dean held up his hand, staring down at the bed as he sucked in deep breaths. What the fuck just happened? Dean moved back and slid off of the bed, feeling a sudden need to be standing. One of his hands ran along his jaw line as he stared at Cas, who had moved to press his back against the headrest, staring down at his hands as though he were ashamed of himself. Dean honestly didn't know what to think. He didn't know what was going to come of reading that list, but a make-out session with his best friend was definitely NOT something that had crossed his mind. Now that he thought about it- it really hadn't been that bad. Cas was definitely a talented kisser, Dean would give him that.

"I…" Dean breathed. "Wow, uhm… That was… weird."

Cas felt something warm burning in the pit of his stomach close to shame, and he didn't look up at Dean. He had no idea why he had done that. Dean was just so… close. He felt so connected to someone for once in his life, and Cas just couldn't hold it back. He wanted- no, he needed to act on it. For some reason, Cas didn't even care if Dean didn't want to talk to him (well, he did, but it didn't matter). Kissing him was the right thing, and it seemed like they both knew it.

"Well…" Cas murmured, looking up at Dean. "We can cross that off of our bucket lists."

To his great relief, Dean smiled. The man smiled and then let out a hearty laugh, causing Cas to finally lift his head and smile right alongside him. Dean ran a hand through his head and crawled back onto the bed, seeming to have made up his mind as he drew close to Cas and picked up the paper that he'd dropped, staring down at it in wonder.

"Yeah." Dean laughed quietly, placing the paper back in the envelope beside Cas's. "But I think something else might have just got added to my bucket list."

The end

* * *

_So, what did you think? Don't be afraid to leave your opinion in a review- I always enjoy feedback. If you don't review in anonymous I will do my best to respond to your lovely comments! In case you guys didn't understand the ending, let me elaborate a bit on it: Dean wants the frick frack._

_I hope you guys liked it!_

_Charlii_


End file.
